rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction
The Introduction to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City consists of non-interactive cut scenes that play as soon as a new game begins. These cut scenes show the player how the events of GTA Vice City came into play. The player can choose to watch the cut scene or skip to the end scene, which shows Ken Rosenberg and Tommy Vercetti arriving at Ken's office in Washington Beach. The Introduction is also considered to be the very first mission of the game. Plot The scene opens on Sonny Forelli, don of the Forelli Family, who is speaking with two Forelli Family mobsters about Tommy Vercetti's recent release from prison after being locked up for fifteen years for killing eleven men in Harwood, Liberty City. Sonny realizes that Tommy's presence in Liberty City may be too much, so he sends him south to Vice City to man their drug operations their, as Sonny plans to expand his business down south. Tommy, along with Harry and Lee, exit one of the terminals at the airport to find Forelli Family lawyer Ken Rosenberg, waiting for them in his admiral. Ken tells them that he will be driving them to the drug deal with the Vance Crime Family, who are keen to open relations and if that all goes well, they will end up richer. He also mentions that the suppliers are brothers, with one doing the flying, while the other does the dealing. He continues to tell more about them while driving them to the drug deal. At the insistence of the Vance Crime Family, the deal was to be done on open ground, on the grounds of an abandoned compound in south Viceport. The Vance brothers arrive at the compound in a helicopter. Once the helicopter has landed, the two parties go out to meet with each other. Unknown to them, three men in black clothing have hidden themselves behind some crates in the compound and are watching over the deal. After the successful exchange, the gunmen burst out of hiding and open fire on the dealers. The dealer, Harry, and Lee are killed at the scene while Tommy Vercetti avoids the gunfire and escapes with Ken in his car, and the surviving Vance brother flees in his helicopter, with both parties leaving both the drugs and money behind. Ken, who is frightened after witnessing the events, angrily shouts the ever time he pokes his head "out of the gutter", "fate shovels shit in his face". Tommy tells Ken to get some sleep, which leads to Ken asking Tommy what he will be doing. Tommy said he will drop by his office to start sorting the mess out the following day. Parking his car in an alleyway, Ken gets out and runs back into his office. Afterwords, Tommy makes his way to the Ocean View Hotel, where he calls Sonny about the events that just took place. Script *Introduction/Script *There is no Walkthrough available for this mission, as the player doesn't need to do anything during this time. Reward There is no reward given for this mission. After the final cut scene of the mission ends, the mission An Old Friend is now unlocked at the Ocean View Hotel. The player is now able to control Tommy for the first time. Deaths *Harry - Killed by the hitmen during the ambush *Lee - Killed by the hitmen during the ambush *Victor Vance - Killed by the hitmen during the ambush Gallery Category:Missions